balladofwilsonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wilson
Wilson is an operator and former Dudeson Family Singer, where he served as an Alto. Little is known of his time before the singers, other than that he grew up listening to old Jimmy Dudeson sermons on cassette tape. Wilson harbored a crush on Toad's head of security, Sen-f . He never expressed his feelings but did often act negatively towards Sen-F's husband Value . Skills and Powers Reputation While there were many stories of Wilson's travels and battles-- many of them untrue-- he had a certain knack for making sure important people knew exactly what he wanted them to know upon meeting him. Easy to Trust Somehow, in spite of his constant betrayals, Wilson was able to manipulate and seduce others with his overwhelming coolness. Eye on the Door Aware that any charged situation could go South on him in an instant, Wilson was constantly on the look out for a quick way out. Eye of Weather Having lost his voice, Wilson was forced to use other means when he wanted access the psychic maelstrom. Not to be Fucked With Towards the end of his life, Wilson became so skilled in battle that he acted as a small gang. Moonlighting Companionship Wilson quite a bit of time with Toad, who was quite lonely and paid him for his friendship. They broadcast a pirate morning zoo radio show called "Captain D and Hush Puppy" from the radio studio in the basement of the manor. Surveillance Wilson also worked doing surveillance for Abondo. He wasn't particularly good at it and often ran into trouble while trying to do the job. Singing Voice Wilson was never a particularly gifted singer, though he served as a middiling alto in the Dudeson Family Singers. However, this did not prevent Wilson from convincing himself that he was "special" and he had a greater purpose in the Singers-- and the world-- than simply filing paper work. After voicing these concerns to Dudeson himself, Wilson and the Singers found themselves in a sticky situation. The always pragmatic Dudeson, left Wilson behind to take the fall but not before taking Wilson's song stone. Stoneless and friendless, Wilson found he'd also lost his singing voice. From here out, whenever Wilson attempted to sing, a puff of dust was expelled from his mouth. Death After leaving the Kingdom of South Harrow, Wilson plotted to take the truck full of treasure along with Marilyn. But, with Jimmy Dudeson in pursuit, Wilson felt he had no choice but to kill Beef Master and the bass in the back of the truck. His gunfire also hit Gromm, Jarrod and Fizzbot, killing Fizzbot. At this point, Marilyn stopped the truck in order to check on the commotion in the back. He found Wilson locked in battle with all the others and was unsure why his friend had turned on a gang of children. In the confusion of the battle, the bass attempted to steal the truck but was stopped by Wilson. Upon pulling the bass from the truck, Wilson was overpowered by the bass and pinned down. While Wilson was pinned down, Jimmy Dudeson arrived. He walked over and shot Wilson in the head. This did not kill Wilson but it did knock him out. Jimmy Dudeson, Marilyn, and Gustavo then buried Wilson alive before driving off, leaving Wilson to die in the death zone. Other Notable Wilsons *Tammy "Wilson" Faith *Wilson (Falcons member) *Toad (formerly possesed)(deceased) *Sen-F (possesed) *Wilson (dog) History Early Life Wilson grew up listening to old cassette tapes of Jimmy Dudeson sermons with his parents. When he was fourteen years old, the Dudeson Family Singers rolled into town and Wilson stowed away in a chest full of stones. Upon discovering Wilson singing softly to himself, Dudeson put the boy to work as an alto. Wilson's main responsibility was keeping books on Dudeson's various debts. After a number of years of bookkeeping, Wilson grew dissatisfied with his place in the Singers. He demanded something better from Dudeson. Dudeson refused, leaving Wilson behind as soon as he got the chance, taking with him Wilson's song stone and his ability to sing. From then on, Wilson wandered Apocalypse World in search of answers. If he wasn't able to find answers, revenge against Jimmy Dudeson would have to do.